Moments of Time
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Complete! now with it's own deayzak flavor! From now, where do the eras of CE and AC go on from now? shonen aiyaoi hints, you've been warned.
1. Prologue After Colony and Cosmic Era

**Moments of Time**

_Prologue_

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

* * *

JC: Welcome! Hopefully, this will evolve into a long-winded tale of passion, justice, peace, romance, and some good old fashioned butt-whoopin'. 

Duo: HIDE ME!

Heero: But you never hide. You're mine now!

JC: I don't own G Gundam, Gundam Wing, or Gundam Seed Destiny. Would be nice if I did.

Dearka: Not for us!

Dorothy: Enjoy the preview. Tee hee.

* * *

End of Gundam Fight 13, Neo Japan

"You see, it requires a woman…" A gunshot sounds, followed by sinister laughter.

Rain's eyes snap open, her mouth wide, ready to scream. Thunder crashes outside in the dark night.

"Rain?" Domon's sleepy voice calls out.

"Domon! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Rain groped through the darkness for her boyfriend. The bedside light snapped on, dispersing the strange shadows created by the streetlights and rain.

"It's ok Rain. Was it a bad dream?" Domon pulled Rain close.

"Eeh… it was… the devil again." Rain whispered.

"It's over Rain. It's gone. It can't hurt you anymore." Domon said gently. "Now… yawn go get some sleep?"

Rain giggled as Domon switched the light off. "I suppose you're right."

A.C. 198, Preventer HQ, Brussels

"Hurry up, Mariemaia. It's rude to be late for an appointment!" Lady Une said sternly, turning on her heel to make sure the short red-haired girl was still behind her.

"I hate the doctor." Mariemaia whined. "Why do I have to see him?"

"Her." Une corrected. "This time the doctor is a good friend of mine."

The two entered the medical section of the building and sat down in the waiting area. A few minutes later, Sally Po poked her head out of an examination room to wave them in.

"I trust you're adjusting well to your new position." Une said.

"Oh yes." Sally laughed. "With so little fires to put out, it's good to know that I can also do some good as a doctor. Now, let's see the patient."

"Do I have to get any shots?" Mariemaia asked.

"Well, let's see. You had all the shots you needed last year, according to this file. It also says that…" Sally stopped mid-sentence, staring at the paper. "Mariemaia, would you please take off your shirt?"

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Because, I can't do my job properly unless you do." Sally gestured at her stethoscope around her neck.

As the shirt was removed, Sally's eyes scanned the girl's upper body. Surely the report was mistaken. There was no trace of any abnormality ever being there… no trace … except a scar.

"Is something wrong, Sally?" Une asked, taking in Sally's shocked expression as she examined the papers and Mariemaia.

"Do you remember… your upper body being changed into a hard, metallic substance?" Sally asked gently. Mariemaia looked surprised, shocked, her mouth opened, gasping. She then broke down crying.

"What on earth? Explain yourself doctor!" Une gathered the young girl in her arms.

"This report… it says that for a short period of time… her body seemed to be changing into some sort of metal. The condition disappeared after she was shot at the palace." Sally said.

"It… made me hear voices… horrid voices… I couldn't…" Mariemaia buried her face in Une's chest crying.

Cosmic Era 73, Onogoro Island

Kira Yamato surveyed the wreckage that'd once been a cottage. A fragment of the Space Colony JUNIUS SEVEN had crushed it when it broke up upon entering Earth's atmosphere. Luckily, he, Lacus, Murrue, Andrew, Malchio and the children had gotten into a shelter just in time.

"Kira!" Lacus called as she joined him, the wind whipping her long hair into her face. The sea roared, drowning out the disappointed and sorrowful cries of the children poking through the house's wreckage.

"The storm… it hasn't passed yet." Kira mused as he stared at the dark clouds moving quickly across the sky. "It feels like it's going to get bigger… much bigger."

Pacific Ocean, ZAFT Battleship MINERVA, somewhere near ORB

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli threw herself at Athrun Zala, half crying. "YOU IDIOT! Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

"Cagalli…" Athrun murmured. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me! Don't you DARE!" Cagalli glared at him with anger and relief shining in her tears. "If anything happened to you, I'd… what would I tell Kira?"

"…" Athrun shut up. Cagalli was right. He'd been reckless in going out with the MINERVA's crew to stop JUNIUS SEVEN from crashing into Earth. After the MINERVA managed to break up the falling colony with its TAUNHAUSER weapon, he'd fallen through the atmosphere, awaiting death. If he'd died, Kira would have lost it.

"Would you shut up already?" Shinn Asuka said icily as he walked by them. "You're far too freakin' loud."

Cagalli opened her mouth to retort but Athrun quickly put his arm around her shoulder and shook his head. She sighed. "It's all thanks to him that you're safe."

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked as she pulled free from his arms.

"To speak with Captain Gladys. Maybe she can head for ORB. I really want to thank her and her crew personally for 'saving the world'." Cagalli gave a tired smile and winked.

"Cagalli…" Athrun groaned. Her ulterior motives were sometimes just… too much.

Down the hall, Shinn clenched his fists in frustration. "What does he see in that bitch?"

_End Prologue_

_

* * *

_  
Act 1, Anna ni Issho Datta no ni. Trust your instincts Gundam!


	2. ACT 1 あんなに一緒だったのに

**Moments of Time**

_**Act 1**_

_Anna ni Issho Datta no ni_

-1-

JC: And so begins Act 1.

Shinn: Were did I go? Wasn't I in the middle of this entire thing?

JC: Aw, get a grip you prima donna.

Duo: Why am I alone? HE LEFT ME! HEERO LEFT ME!

JC: No! Of course not! At least, I don't think he will.

Athrun: JC doesn't own the characters from Gundam Wing and Seed Destiny, the plot, or anything for that matter.

JC: Now, Act START!

-1-

Duo Maxwell sighed into the warm pillow. The light falling through the blinds slowly inched over to his eyelids, forcing him to wake… to the empty spot next to the bed.

Sleepily, he wandered into the small living room of the apartment he shared with Heero to find another 'nutritious' breakfast made by Mr. Perfect Soldier in the microwave. Duo sighed, and poked at the meal before noticing the small note next to the salt which said 'Eat the fruit in the refrigerator too, Duo - Heero'.

The braided boy yawned and yanked open the appliance door and grudgingly took the bowl of peeled apple slices out and stuffed one in his mouth. Heero had been on a 'we must eat healthy food' streak lately, driving Duo insane with the lack of good, old fashioned grease and sugar.

Taking a glass of milk and the rest of the fruit to the couch, he switched on the TV to watch the news and didn't take a bite after that.

'… missing people reports have skyrocketed into the hundreds this morning. The incidents, which have been reported around the L4 cluster, have become more frequent in the last 24 hours. The government is asking that people remain calm as they try to assess the situation.

Also, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian has made a statement about these recent disappearances.' The various images flashed to reveal Relena at a press conference.

'I ask that accusations do not start until we have a clearer picture of the problem. In no way are the colonies blaming Earth or vice versa for these disappearances. I am also informed that PREVENTER has already dispatched it's agents to investigate.' Relena's voice was calm, but she looked harried and need of sleep.

Duo turned off the TV. Relena's last statement said it all to him. Heero would be working late, again.

"Maybe I should just give in and join the Preventers as well." He sighed to the empty room. Breakfast was over. And the plate went into the fridge.

Meanwhile, Relena had finished her press conference and headed for the waiting limo back to the spaceport.

"You need rest." a flat voice said as the door shut behind her.

"You're one to be saying such a thing." Relena chided and reached into her purse to begin reapplying her make up. The hot lights at the conference caused her to sweat most of it off, revealing dark circles under her eyes.

Heero grunted, not wanting to continue the argument.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be here? Duo's not mad that I'm hogging your undivided attention, is he?" the Vice Minister asked as she finished powdering her nose and reached for a bottle of water.

"He… doesn't know I'm here." Heero muttered.

"Oh?" Relena raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you and Lady Une would eventually pressure him into the Preventers."

"He loves his work. I can't take that away from him." Heero said.

"He loves you. I think I'll be fine for the time being Heero. Go back to him." Relena sipped her water. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask Lady Une for another agent to be my bodyguard."

"2 unauthorized people have been arrested after they got through the first 3 of 5 security nets we set up. I'm not leaving anything to chance." Heero explained as the car screeched to a halt.

"Heero?" Relena muttered as the engine was cut. They were nowhere near their destination.

"Get down. This could get messy." Heero pulled out his gun.

ORB

The sea breeze was warm as the orange setting sun when Athrun finally got away from city. His hair whipped behind him as he drove his car on the winding coastal road towards the residence where Kira was living. There were no other cars on the road, and the beach was clear of people except…

Athrun pulled the car over and jumped out.

"Athrun!" Lacus waved from a throng of children around her. "Kira! Look! Athrun's back!"

With cries of delight, the children left Lacus' side and crowded around Athrun calling his name, asking about Cagalli, and whether he wanted to be called Athrun or Alex.

"Welcome home… Athrun." Kira's voice floated with the waves.

"Kira…" was all Athrun could say.

"Come on now kids. Let's leave them alone." Lacus herded the children back towards the water.

"Aw… but we wanna play with Athrun!" the kids whined.

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, Athrun." Lacus smiled as the children cheered. "You all can play later. We'll meet you back at the house!"

"Things must've been tough for you." Kira said softly as the car whizzed down the coast.

"Ah… lately, I made some… decisions." Athrun tried to stop his hands from shaking the wheel as he slowed down to pull into the cottage's driveway.

"Oh?"

"I've been searching for… that answer you told me we could find together. So far, I'm still lost, and have even more questions than before."

"Athrun…" Kira touched his shoulder, pleadingly. Athrun sighed and leaned over to kiss the other boy. When he pulled back, tears were welling up in Kira's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked, but Kira shook his head. He frowned, and rested his head on the wheel. Before all of this, before the war, Kira was always talking, smiling, the one who started their conversations. Athrun had been labeled the quiet one, and now…

"Please Athrun. Just stay, one night."

"But Kira…"

"Please. I've missed you so much."

"All right. Just tonight. But I have to leave early for work." Athrun slid out of the drivers' seat and stretched.

"She's keeping you on a tight leash, isn't she?" Kira smiled wanly.

"Shut up." Athrun grinned.

L4 Colony

"We should be safe in here." Heero pulled Relena into a building.

"What is this, the fourth time we've done this?" Relena gasped as she stumbled after Heero through the dark rooms. "I need to start running more. I've gotten a bit out of shape."

"Shh…" Heero raised his gun.

"Easy Heero." Wufei stepped out of the shadows with Lady Une.

"Vice Minister, you're not injured, are you?" Lady Une asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Relena said.

"Good. I'll contact HQ and have them arrange for you to be transported to a more secure location." Une pulled out a radio and began calling in orders.

"Heero! You're injured!" Relena exclaimed as Wufei switched on a light.

"It's nothing." Heero covered his bleeding arm with his hand.

"But Heero!" The Vice Minister protested, reaching for him only to have her hand slapped away.

"Enough Yuy." Wufei growled. "I don't care how perfect a soldier you are, that needs to be looked at."

"Wound's not deep. It's just a scratch." Heero muttered, ripping off part of his shirt and bandaging the wound.

"Che! And I though Maxwell was lying when he said you were a grotesquely simple when treating yourself." Wufei coughed. "I'm still calling Sally to look at you. Wouldn't want that braided idiot blaming me for sending his boyfriend back in bad shape."

Next Act, Shizukana Yoru ni (In the Quiet Night).

They tried to hold on to their friendship. They tried to hold onto their love.

Who's gentle voice tries to sooth the emotional conflict between the people who are ever connected by the threads of fate?

Find the meaning beyond that song in the air, Eternal!


	3. ACT 2 静かな夜に

Moments of Time

ACT 2

-静かな夜に-

+2+

JC: And here's Act 2! Shinn: Am I in this? 

JC: Yes, Shinn. You are. Geez, what a ham.

Kira: Did I get snoo-snoo?

Duo: Snoo-snoo? Kira got SNOO-SNOO! What about my woo…

Wufei: You don't want to finish that sentence Maxwell.

Athrun: Kira's nekkid. Nekkid Kira. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

JC: Hey Princess, you're brother's this close to becoming a porn star!

Une: JC doesn't own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam Wing.

Cagalli: Don't call me a princess!

JC: Make sure to crack that whip, Lady.

Une: Yes, who shall be my next victim? (everyone runs)

+2+

**ORB, 02:00 a.m.**

Athrun's eyes opened with a start. Something was digging into his side. Something hard. He sighed, Kira wanted to do _it _again? The boy groaned and straightened Kira's arm so the other boy's elbow wasn't digging into his side. Kira then flopped and rolled completely on top of Athrun, still snoring.

_'When did it get to be like this?'_ Athrun wondered as he wrapped an arm around Kira and used the other in an attempt to readjust the blanket.

"Athrun..?" moaned a sleepy Kira.

"Gomen Kira. Did I wake you?" Athrun apologized. Kira shook his head and leaned his head into Athrun's chest, breathing in the scent of Athrun's hair.

_"Anata no yume wo mitetta… komodo no you ni waratetta…" _a soft melody floated through the open window. _"Natsukashiku mada tooku… Sore wa mirai no yakusoku…"_

"Lacus?" Kira rolled of Athrun and reached for his pants and a robe. Athrun followed suit and the two silently crept into the hall and downstairs. Lacus stood on the veranda cradling one of the boys and singing softly.

_"Itsuka midori no asa ni; Itsuka tadoritsukeru to; _

_Fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara, Fields of hope…"(1)_

She stopped when she saw the two at the doorway and smiled, and carried the sleeping child into the house. The two helped her tuck the boy into bed before following her into the kitchen.

"Poor little thing couldn't sleep." Lacus said as she sat down with a cup of hot chocolate. "I must say that I myself haven't been able to sleep very well after those nights…"

"The nuclear attack and the colony falling to Earth really frightened her and the children." Kira said after he and Athrun retired to their room.

"I see." Athrun muttered, looking at the floor.

"Why is this happening? Haven't enough people died already?" Kira asked as Athrun pulled him into an embrace.

**ORB Palace, 02:33 a.m.**

"Cagalli-sama, it's late." Mana, Cagalli's handmaid yawned. "You really should retire to your room if you intend to sleep."

"I'm fine Mana." Cagalli pinched herself and rustled the papers on her desk. "I'll go to bed soon, just as soon as I finish reviewing all these proposals for the meeting tomorrow."

As soon as Mana left, Cagalli stood up and opened the window, letting the cool breeze blow in. Just when she got back to ORB, her irritating fiancée Yuuna Roma Seylan was all over her, not giving her a moment alone during the day, and his father, Unato Ema Seylan wasn't any better. The old man was pushing proposals for ORB to join the Atlantic Federation, a move that Cagalli refused to back, not after the war. However, the old coot already had half the cabinet supporting him, she just hoped that she could persuade them and the rest of the members otherwise.

'Father, I won't let you down. I'll keep carrying on the hope for the new world you left us with.' Cagalli turned away from the window and sat down at her desk again. As she reached for a pen, her eyes fell on a photograph with her, Athrun, and Kira in it. 'You two… are so strong together. Stupid boys.'

**Space Shuttle heading for Earth, AC 198, 19:00**

"These disappearances have me quite concerned." Relena said to Lady Une. "There haven't been any demands, threats or contact with the party responsible."

"Our intelligence is gathering information about the victims as we speak, however I'm afraid that some of our agents have gone missing as well." Une stared out the space shuttle window. "I was going to supervise the investigation personally but something disturbing has come up."

"Oh?"

"Before the last team vanished off the radar, they sent back an interesting photograph. It's a bit grainy, but it's clearly that of a mobile suit… no, a squad of mobile suits of an unknown class." Une said, opening her briefcase and handing an envelope to Relena.

Relena looked at the pictures and grimaced. Whatever model it was, the suits looked gruesome… like snakes almost. "Does Heero know about this?"

"Probably." Une said. "He usually gets all the info and more before I get it."

"You don't think he'd go out…" Relena started.

"Wouldn't surprise me. He doesn't exactly take well to my orders, but I can't complain as his methods solve problems faster than the bureaucracy can find them." Une muttered.

"We have to go back to the colonies." Relena stood up.

"I'm afraid we've already reached the point of reentry." Une said as the seat belt sign flashed on.

"I need to make a phone call as soon as we land." Relena strapped herself in. "Heero, you idiot."

**Maxwell-Yuy apartment, 21:45**

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Finally…

"Hey, you've reached the Maxwell-Yuy residence. We're not around, so if you leave your name and number, someone will call back." the voice message said.

"Duo! Duo! This is Relena! Pick up! Listen, Heero's gone off on his own to…"

"And if you're a certain princess calling about a lost angel, I got it covered. Otherwise, leave your message after the beep." and with that, the answering machine beeped.

Relena stared dumbfounded into the receiver. She hung up and took a deep breath.

'Of course Duo would know him best. I feel so stupid for worrying about that… but still… at least I feel a little relieved.' she thought as she exited the spaceport phone booth and hurried over to Pargan, who was waiting with her luggage.

**Preventer HQ, 06:00 **

"Lady Une, you have a visitor." the secretary informed Une when she walked in.

"Who is it?" Une opened her office door and stopped. "You…"

"How marvelous to see you again, Lady Une." Dorothy Catalonia smoothly rose from the office chair. "I'm here to discuss the 'project'."

"I'll say this now Dorothy. We might need it." Une closed the door.

"Oh, but of course." Dorothy smiled. "For the sake of the new world that my dear late cousin has left to us."

Une opened the window blinds. Stray light leaked through the gray mist that cloaked the city.

"It's already dawn…"

**ZAFT Battleship, Minerva, 08:30**

"Can you believe it! We can disembark for today!" Yolant cheered.

"Are going to come with us, Shinn?" Lunamaria asked the sulky teenager, who was still in uniform.

"No. There's nothing to do in this stupid country." was Shinn's flat reply before he left the room in a huff. Luna shrugged and left the ship with Yolant and the others.

**ORB Palace, dining room**

"Good morning." Athrun walked in to find the princess of Orb sleeping on her French toast.

"Wha?" Cagalli sat up quickly. "Oh, hello Athrun."

"Are you OK? You don't look like you got much sleep." Athrun peered at her. "And you've got eggs on your cheek."

"Oh, gosh. I'm such a mess today." Cagalli picked up her napkin and wiped her face. "Great, now I have to redo my make-up again."

"Well, you were the one sleeping in breakfast." Athrun smirked as he opened his laptop and began going through his mail.

"Hey, I'll have you know the scrambled eggs were warm and comfortable!" Cagalli mock-glared… and then, in case the chef was listening. "And tasty as well!"

"Uh-huh." Athrun reached for the bacon.

"So, how was my little brother?" Cagalli asked casually.

"Tight and… did I just…" Athrun sputtered, Cagalli laughed.

"You pervert Athrun!" She howled and buried her face in her napkin. "Oh, so that's how it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I didn't… oh…" Athrun fought back the blush, but failed miserably.

"Ok… ha… need… hahaha… ok, I'm fine now." Cagalli sipped her coffee and tried her best not to spit it out as she fought back peals of laughter. "Though that was something I really didn't need to know."

"Listen, Cagalli… what about you? Are you OK?" Athrun's voice got serious.

"After that slip up, I'll be pretty much entertained for the next 24 hours." Cagalli lied.

"You're lying." Athrun accused.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You get that little lip pout that Kira does when he lies." Athrun said.

"I do NOT!" Cagalli looked mortified. "Kira's the only one that does that."

"Which proves beyond a doubt that you two are related." Athrun laughed as Cagalli tried to check her reflection in a spoon.

"Just that he had better luck with the men." Cagalli groaned and clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing she just mouthed off her fiancée. "Oh, you so did not hear that from me!"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure everyone around here feels the same way about Yuuna, Cagalli." Athrun assured her.

"You think?" Cagalli asked, swallowing orange juice. "Oh, the time! I have to run in order to make my meeting. Bye Athrun! See you later!"

And with a quick kiss on the cheek of her brother's prince goodbye, the ORB princess rushed from the room, nearly dropping her briefcase on the way out.

Next Act, **The Devil's Curse**

The disappearances from the colonies continue as the Preventers try to hit the root of the solution. But once that answer is found, will it be solvable in an age without the Gundams?

Break through that dark wish, Wing Zero!

(1) from _Fields of Hope_, an insert song sung by Tanaka Rie (Lacus Clyne/Mia Campbell) in Seed Destiny. Tanaka-san's voice is really pretty and the song is quite soothing and very beautiful. If you get a chance, buy the soundtrack or download it.

Cagalli: I thought I told you! Don't call me a princess!

Special Thanks to Reviewers! 

Thanks Spyrit Pheonix! Though I must confess, bashing Relena and Fllay on grounds that they deserve it (especially Fllay that $#(!)!) is lots of fun. Though I usually save that for OOC and humor fics rather than serious stuff. Will this story stay that serious, I haven't a clue. But you can bet with Duo, Lowe, Yzak, and Domon around, it won't be too serious for long.

As you wished it, i love athrun, here be the next chapter! Look forward to another addition soon!


	4. ACT 3 the Devil's Curse

**Moments of Time**

**Act 3**

_The Devil's Curse_

_

* * *

_

JC: Well, here be Act 3! Sorry this took so long! Thank you to everyone for the reviews!

Duo: What happened? Where is everybody?

Shinn: I thought you said the cast would be huge.

JC: I did, didn't I? Well, the curtain is lifting, and now all the parts are falling in place. Disclaimer be the same as always: I don't own Gundam Wing, Seed Destiny, or Astray, or G. and please forgive my poor Japanese. XD

* * *

Vulcanus Disposal Block, Earth's Orbit

"Access granted. Chamber air pressure adjusted." Heero said to himself as each command was executed. His fingers flew over the laptop keyboard as the door to the old MS factory's control room slid open. Something inside moved. Heero raised his gun.

"Oi! You're late!" Duo's voice came from inside.

"Duo?" Heero lowered his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to guess for the most part, but I figured based on the data you collected, you'd stop here next." Duo grinned. "Aren't ya happy to see me?"

"How'd you get the data?" Heero started then shut his mouth.

"Duh, Heero. You should know me well enough by now." Duo glared. "And your encryption skills have gotten a bit sloppy."

"So you know." Heero walked over to the control panel and began tapping at the keys.

"Yes. There was a connection between the people missing. They were all ex-White Fang members that were put in charge of dismantling and disposing of Libra and Peacemillion's remains." Duo pulled open a maintenance panel and started rewiring the inside.

"Libra's main cannon generator was placed in Vulcanus to be sent into the sun with the Gundams. But since we brought Vulcanus back to Earth's orbit; the unit's…" Heero stopped typing. "gone!"

"What?" Duo dropped his tools and ran back over to the monitor.

"That's not all that's missing." Heero scanned the security video feed. "The mobile dolls, a large portion of the factory's raw materials have also been taken from the assembly lines and vaults."

Suddenly the structure shuddered.

"Heero?" Duo said uneasily as familiar sounds of mobile suit fire started up.

"The hangar's blocked off. Come on!" Heero pulled Duo from the control room and hurried towards the factory floor.

Preventer HQ, Brussels

"I'm sure you're aware that it's nuclear powered." Dorothy said as she and Une rode an elevator down to the weapons storage facility. "In the wrong hands…"

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Une muttered as the elevator stopped and the two women stepped off. In front of them was a large transport truck, the contents covered by thick canvas.

"Well then, take a good look!" Dorothy snapped her fingers, and workers undid the ropes and pulled the canvas back.

Une stared. In the dim light of the warehouse, the newly remodeled mobile suit's white armor and wings still gleamed in an odd ethereal light.

"May I present you with Wing Zero Custom, Angelus." Dorothy breathed. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

ORB, Onogoro Island

"Stupid Zala. Why the heck is he supporting that stupid Atha woman?" Shinn thought as he kicked a rock. His steps slowed as he approached the concrete walk. The area had once been a forest but now it'd been cut down for a park. The hill where he'd fallen… where his parents had been mutilated by gunfire… where his sister's body had been blown to bits while he was spared.

"くそう! (Damnit!)" Shinn screamed and tried to fight back tears. "マユーちゃん! (Mayu-chan)"

"大丈夫? (Are you all right?)" Shinn stopped when someone touched his shoulder and a handkerchief was offered. In front of Shinn was a older boy dressed in black and red. The setting sun emphasized the boy's young, beautiful features, but Shinn could see sadness and age in his eyes.

"Umn… thanks. Sorry." Shinn pushed the cloth back into the other boy's hands. "Is this place… a memorial?"

"I think so. This is the first time I've been here." the boy said, gesturing at the stone tablet erected by the sea. "The salt water from the ocean rained on the flowers. They'll die soon."

"What's the point of planting beautiful things if people just uproot and step all over them?" Shinn muttered venomously.

"きみ (You)…" Kira started.

"もういい (Nevermind)." Shinn turned and started walking away. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"だれですか、あの初年 (Who was that boy)?" Lacus walked up to Kira who was staring at Shinn.

"Someone who has a lot of anger inside him." Kira said. "He's crying… may he find the peace he seeks."

"そう… (I see)" Lacus turned to watch the waves crash onto the shore. "No matter how hard people try to move forward, there are still people who are locked in that cycle of sadness."

Kira said nothing and helped Lacus place a small bouquet of wildflowers at the base of the memorial. The songstress knelt before the tablet and closed her hands together in prayer.

Preventer Shuttle

"I've just confirmed it. Vulcanus has vanished from the Earth's orbit." Sally reported through the communications line.

"I see. This is most disturbing." Wufei's image on the screen flickered.

"You do realize what was on that thing, don't you?" Sally asked.

"Of course I do woman!" Wufei snapped.

"Wufei!" Sally snapped back.

"Sorry. I'll join you at the rendezvous point in a half hour. Wufei out."

Sally drummed her fingers on the console. _"That boy can be such a pain sometimes…" _The panel beeping caught her attention. "A life pod? Out here?"

ORB, MINERVA

"There you are!" Lunamaria exclaimed as Shinn entered the room still in civilian clothing. "Huh… thought you said you weren't going out?"

"I changed my mind." Shinn replied flatly. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Well excuse me!" Luna huffed and walked away.

Rey was already in their room reading when Shinn walked in. The blonde said nothing as Shinn undressed and headed for the showers.

As the hot water ran over his body, Shinn curled up in a ball on the shower floor. Soon, he didn't know what was water and what were his tears. His hands began to smoothly stroke his body, as if someone were holding and caressing him.

"Shinn?" Rey's polite voice echoed through the bathroom. "Excuse me, but the captain's called a crew meeting in the hangar."

When Shinn didn't respond, Rey reached into the shower and turned the water off. He pulled a towel off the rack and tossed it to Shinn, who was still on the floor. "Come on Shinn."

Shinn wrapped the towel around his waist. "Aah… Thank you."

Preventer Shuttle

"What took you so long Sally? Crew said you had something important to show me." Wufei asked as he stepped into the cargo bay of Sally's shuttle.

"Oh Wufei." Sally gestured to the life pod in the middle of the bay.

"Are you crazy? Where did you pick up that thing? Do you even know what's in it? It could be a trap!" Wufei exploded.

"I had a strange feeling… the pod was emitting a distress code… a unique one." Sally replied. "And guess who was in it?"

"Some baka…" Wufei shut his mouth when he saw the figure lying in the pod, unconscious.

"Heero!"

ORB, MINERVA

"As you're probably now aware, ORB has now become a part of the Atlantic Federation." Cagalli Yula Atha stood before Captain Talia Gladys. "Though… the decision was not unanimous… I must ask… no, I must beg you to leave."

"I see." Gladys nodded. "Very well, we shall depart immediately."

"Captain, if it weren't for your ship and crew… well…" Cagalli started.

"You're hospitality was kind enough." Gladys said gently and stood up. "We can't expect everyone to see things the way we did in space."

"Your ship saved the world…I wish I could have done more." Cagalli looked at the floor as she and Gladys exited the office to be greeted by Lunamaria and Arthur.

"Arthur. Is the crew assembled in the hangar?" Gladys asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Arthur saluted. "Crew is assembled and awaiting your instruction."

"Good. Please escort Ms. Atha off the ship." Gladys ordered and headed for the elevator.

Cagalli said nothing as Arthur guided her out. On the way, she passed Shinn and Rey.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected of an Atha. Traitorous bitch!" Shinn spat.

"Shinn! Wait!" Cagalli called out, but Shinn had stomped off. "You don't understand!"

"Please excuse us." Rey saluted and walked after Shinn, leaving Cagalli alone as she exited the Minerva with tears falling from her eyes.

Preventer Shuttle

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling Heero?" Sally asked, setting down a tray of medical supplies on the bed table. Heero grunted and rubbed his eyes.

"Duo… where is he?" Heero glanced around frantically.

"Duo?" Sally questioned.

"Duo followed me to Vulcanus. The factory… something happened, and now…" Heero tried to get out of the bed.

"Heero! Don't move!" Sally warned.

"I'm fine. I'm going back to the factory." Heero announced, reaching for his gun.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that! You're injured, you stay in bed." Sally snatched the gun away. "I'm afraid that going back won't help any."

"What's that?" Heero stopped.

Sally sighed. "Well, I really don't think you want to hear this but… Vulcanus is gone."

"What?" Heero stopped. "What do you mean, gone?"

"Disappeared. Gone. No trace, even in the surrounding sectors." Sally pushed Heero back down onto the bed. The ex-Gundam pilot's face was glazed.

"No…" Heero's lip quivered. "Duo…"

Sally sighed, and used the opportunity to sedate him.

"Sally?" Wufei opened the door.

"Oh Wufei…" Sally turned around, sniffing.

"Are you crying…?" Wufei shut his mouth before he could say 'woman'.

"No. No. I'm fine." Sally said. "What is it?"

"New orders." Wufei said. "Une wants us to pick up something."

ORB Palace

"Athrun!" Cagalli rushed into Athrun's room. "What's this about you leaving?"

"I'm returning to the PLANTs for a while." Athrun said. "We need to know what the situation is over there."

"I… I see." Cagalli said, looking at the large amount of clothes he was packing. "When do you expect to be back?"

"I'm… not so sure." Athrun said, pushing his laptop in another bag. "Hopefully the war situation won't worsen."

"But… what about Kira?" Cagalli asked. "What do I tell him?"

"Kira's almost done with rehabilitation, isn't he?" Athrun asked. "I know I promised to be with him for all the sessions, but he should be OK on his own for now."

"But I…" Cagalli stuttered. "I need you back here as well."

"Cagalli…" Athrun closed the suitcase. "I need to see the PLANTs with my own eyes. You have things to do, as do I. Let's do our best."

"Athrun…" Cagalli felt her face turn bright red as he kissed her. "I'm… gonna be married soon you know."

"Then Kira's all mine then." Athrun smirked.

"You jerk!" Cagalli mock slapped him. "Come back safe, okay?"

L4 Cluster

"Quatre." Trowa greeted through the monitor screen. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. Is… everything OK over there?"

"Not under control." Quatre leaned back into his office chair and tucked the phone receiver under his neck. "A few of my company's resource satellites have gone missing or have been reported abandoned. The complaints and calls coming in are endless."

"I see." Trowa's face showed no emotion on the flickering screen.

"Trowa. Be careful whilst traveling through space. I'm worried about all the sudden disappearances."

"Thank you." Trowa replied. "I'll see you later."

Quatre sighed. It was bad enough that his company's resources were disappearing. Now it seemed like the 'fire' the Preventers were fighting was too big to be put out by them alone. The lights suddenly flickered and a low rumbling began to shake the colony.

In space, a small MS transport unit was startled by the emergence of several colonies that caused several of the PLANTs to vanish.

"What the heck is this?" Lowe wondered as his craft approached a space colony, with a large snake-like parasitic mobile suit attached to it.

つつく

Next on Moments of Time, the devil's incarnate takes on the Astray Red Frame. In the world slowly ascending to chaos, even the happiest of occasions are soured by the ever-growing shadows. In the next Act, Just Communication. Hold tight those bonds of courage in flight, Archangel!


	5. ACT 4 Just Communication

**Moments of Time**

**ACT 4**

_**JUST COMMUNICATION**_

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

* * *

JC: Last act of this Arc. Then we move on. Same disclaimer as usual. I do not own Gundam Wing, Seed Destiny, and G.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing?" Lowe gaped at the mobile suit twisting around the space colony's outer wall. 

"What's the matter?" Erica Simmons entered the cockpit as Lowe slowed the shuttle's speed. "Why haven't we arrived at our destination yet?"

"Er… Miss Simmons." Lowe pointed out the window, causing Erica to gasp.

"What is that thing? More importantly, at this rate it'll crush the colony!" Erica shoved Lowe out of the pilot's seat and sat down. "Get out to the back hatch! I'll jettison you as soon as you're strapped in!"

"いってててて。。。 (oouuuccch)" Lowe groaned as he rushed into the shuttle's cargo bay where his custom ASTRAY Red Frame was in. The Red Frame was equipped with all the weapons of the ASTRAY as well as a large custom katana.

"Don't screw this up!" Erica's voice echoed over the communication systems.

"Geez, didn't anyone tell you, I'm a genius!" Lowe shouted as he started the suit up. "This is Lowe, ASTRAY RED FRAME, 出ます! (heading out)"

The hatch doors slid open, and Lowe guided his MS out and headed straight for the colony. He drew the katana and charged in headfirst. The snake-like mobile suit unwrapped itself from around the colony as soon as it noticed the approaching MS. Lowe barely avoided it's charge, turned quickly and sliced the machine in half.

"Hah! Too easy!" Lowe crowed, but bit his lip as the radar alerted him to several other targets.

"Don't get so cocky! There's at least 4 more of those things!" Erica warned.

Meanwhile, inside the colony, alarms were going off.

'What the heck is going on?' Quatre wondered as he rushed into a security office and got video feed from the colony's outside. 'Mobile suit battle! At this rate, the colony'll be damaged!'

"Quatre-sama!" Rashid rushed in. "You should be moving to a shelter!"

"I know Rashid. But I have to do something!" Quatre argued.

"The only way you'll be able to do anything now is if you get to a safe place and think this through!" Rashid picked Quatre up and carried the heir out of the room.

Back outside the colony, Lowe blasted the head of another snake gundam head off, and cut through another. As he chased after the last tendril, he saw it vanish into the shadows. The dot on the radar vanished. He sighed.

"Lowe!" Erica's voice broke him out of his rest. "Return to the ship at once!"

"はい、はい。" Lowe replied as he headed back.

On the shuttle, Erica frowned. The colony they just saved wasn't on her charts… or in the database.

ORB

Unbeknownst of the strange activities going on in space, Cagalli Yula Atha moped in her room as preparations for her wedding continued in the castle and at the mountain temple. The Minerva had left only just hours ago, and already Yuuna wanted to have the wedding. She stomped her foot on the ground in anger… the council wasn't giving her much of a choice either. They also helped Yuuna push her to agree to have the wedding date moved up.

"Oh Father, what do I do?" Cagalli flopped down on her bed and stared at the flattering wedding dresses and veils hanging on the mannequins next to the dresser. She sat back up and reached for a paper and pen.

Preventer HQ

"Ooh!" Une growled as her secretary flinched, holding a stack of reports. The phones in the background were ringing off the hook, adding to the already large headache she now possessed. She slammed her fist down on the secretary's desk, scattering it's brick-a-brack.

"Ma'am?" the secretary asked meekly.

"Yes? Oh… I'm terribly sorry." Une apologized, and took a deep breath to recollect herself. "Please, just file those reports for now. I'll be in my office, not to be disturbed. Stop all other calls as well."

"Ye..yes… Ma'am." the secretary whimpered as Une stalked into her office and slammed the door.

As soon as the door was locked, Une walked over to her computer and began checking her messages for any from the Water unit： Sally and Wufei's team. Finding none, she cursed herself for launching the pod carrying the Wing Zero Angelus into space under such conditions. She switched from her messages to the news network.

_"Reports are coming in from the L4 colony cluster. 3 of the L4 colonies have vanished from their orbits. Witnesses claim there was a mobile suit battle in progress on one of the missing colonies… in other reports…"_

ZAFT MILITARY PLANT

Athrun Zala slowly walked back to his old apartment after meeting with PLANT Supreme Council head chair Dullindal. The chairman had a charismatic, but odd way of thinking. After meeting with him, Athrun was surprised to find that the young Lacus Clyne fanatic he'd met earlier was actually posing as the real thing. The bigger surprise was that Dullindal had offered Athrun a chance to rejoin the military, as well be the pilot of the newest ZAFT mobile suit, the ZGMF-X23S Saviour.

It was a lot to think about. Athrun sighed as he entered his room and sank into the dusty couch. He'd been lying there for no more than five minutes when the doorbell rang. Opening it, Yzak Jule burst into the room with an angered look on his face.

"ACHOO! Zala! You're a lousy housekeeper!" Yzak glared and grabbed Athrun by the collar. "What the hell are you doing back here, all of a sudden?"

"Yzak!" Athrun stared in shock as Yzak continued to complain and sneeze.

"Lighten up on him Yzak." Dearka Elthsman stepped into the room and coughed. "Though you're right, Athrun sucks as a housekeeper."

"Dearka? You too?" Athrun asked as Yzak relaxed his grip.

"Of course him too! But what I want to know is, why the hell am I babysitting Zala at a time like this?" Yzak shouted.

"Easy baby…" Dearka wrapped his arms around the ranting man. "Maybe you'll let me relieve your stress later on…"

Athrun didn't know which was stranger. Dearka's sudden 'closeness' with Yzak, or the fact that Yzak shut up and let Dearka's touch him AND speak in sultry tones at the same time. He coughed. Really loudly.

"Oh. Right." Dearka stopped and released Yzak, who luckily for Athrun, still had most of his clothes on. "We have orders from the military to keep an eye on you. And as Yzak so clearly pointed out, I too, feel this is a waste of time."

"For more reasons than one…" Athrun muttered under his breath.

"Zala! You dare…" Yzak was once again cut of by Dearka snatching him into his arms.

"You two… please. Not in front of me." Athrun shook his head.

WATER

"First people go missing and now entire colonies?" Wufei stared at the report on screen.

"This is getting even more confusing." Sally sat back in her chair. "What in the world could whoever's doing this be after?"

"Sally. The target's approaching range." Heero reported.

"Good. At least with this, it'll hopefully make things much easier." Sally pulled off her headset. "I'll go retrieve it."

When she was gone, Wufei turned to Heero, who'd been even more silent than usual.

"Heero…" he started to say, but shut his mouth when Heero slammed his fist on the control panel. The silence continued before the radio static and Sally's voice interrupted it.

"I've got it! Open the hatch now!"

Minutes later, Heero and Wufei joined Sally in the shuttle bay as she unlocked the containment unit they'd just picked up.

"コレは。。。(This is…)" Wufei gasped. Even Sally's jaw dropped.

"Wing Zero." Heero stepped forward.

"Who in the world could have…" Sally wondered, but alarms went off. "That's the mobile suit alert!"

The three rushed back into the cockpit in time to see several blips on the radar move closer to the shuttle.

"Mobile suits detected." Wufei sat down. "Checking library… unknown!"

"Heero!" Sally said, but the door was already closing. "Well, that's to be expected."

ORB

"Archangel, all systems green!" Arnold Neuman, the Archangel's pilot, reported.

"Excuse me, Commander Waltfeld?" Murrue Ramius stood beside the empty captain's chair. "I guess it would be better… won't you sit here?"

"Of course not! I won't do at all!" Andy laughed. "Besides, that is your seat if I'm not mistaken, _Captain Ramius_?"

At that, the bridge crew, all from the war who'd came running the instant she'd put out a request, turned to smile at her. She nodded, and took her place at the captain's chair. The only new face on the bridge was Lacus Clyne, who now sat at the communications panel.

"All set down there Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Kira's face vanished from the bridge screen.

"Begin to move out as soon as the chamber gates open!" Ramius ordered. It felt strange, to suddenly be back on the ship she'd stayed on for over a year. But now, they needed it again. There were still things that had to be done.

Lacus looked forward as the chamber began filling with water. It was as if fate itself was actually wrapping around them. But now, they could only defy and break free by looking ahead.

"Move us slowly out!" Ramius barked as the ship slowly moved out of the cavern and into the open ocean. "Pitch bow 30 degrees!　アークエンジャル、ハッシン！(Archangel, take flight!)"

The Archangel broke the waters' surface and took to the skies. In the hangar, Chief Murdoch and his tech crew ran out of the way as the Freedom moved to the linear catapult.

"Bring Cagalli back safely." Ramius instructed Kira. "As soon as you'll get back, we'll submerge."

"I understand." Kira replied.

"フリダム　ハッシン，　よろしいです。(It's ok Freedom, take off.)"　Lacus announced as the course cleared up.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom! 行きます！" The Freedom shot out of the Archangel's open hatch and took flight.

"It'll be fine." Ramius assured Lacus. "He'll protect her just like you."

"You're right." Lacus agreed. The night before, strange mobile suits had attacked them. Luckily, Kira had gotten to the Freedom in time to stop them, but the darkness she felt eminating from the remains continued to haunt ORB. And then, Cagalli's announcement of a wedding , telling Kira not to come.

_Dear Kira,_

_This may… seem strange. But I'm getting married today. That's right, married… and by the time you get this, I'd probably already be in my dress. I wish you could be there… but because of the union with the Federation… those bastards, I'll… I want you to be happy. For me. As for the ring enclosed in this envelope… please give it to Athrun if you see him. Tell him I've no right to wear it, seeing as I've broken my promise. Keep him safe little brother. You're the lucky one. _

_Your older sister,_

_Cagalli_

Space

Heero couldn't help but breathe hard. The Wing Zero Angelus was just like the Custom, powerful and hard to handle. The Zero System seemed even more vindictive than before, but the upside was the buster rifle was able to get off more shots than before, and the weapons hidden in the 'wings' had come in handy. The snake-like mobile suits had been like a swarm of angry bees. Now it was over, and the shuttle was out of danger. But still…

"Zero… what are you telling me? Why won't you show me where Duo is?" Heero panted. "Why are you pointing at the Earth?"

"Heero?" Wufei's voice broke over the commlink. "Get back here. We need to return to Earth with the samples Sally collected."

"りょうかい。。。" Heero acknowledged.

ORB

"The Freedom's back." Lacus reported. "Cagalli is unharmed."

"Close the vents!" Murrue ordered. "Begin submerging the Archangel!"

But before the ship could vanish beneath the waves, a shape erupted from the water.

"It's snake mobile suits!" a crewman reported.

"Activate Gottfrieds and FIRE!" Murrue shouted. "Tell Kira to prepare to launch again! Get the Valiants charged and load all missile tubes with anti-MS missiles!"

Earth's Orbit

"We're beginning re-entry now." Sally announced. "Hang on… what's this?"

"Another enemy!" Wufei shouted.

"Here?" Sally cried. "But we've already entered the atmosphere."

"Change the course woman! Hopefully we can shake it off!" Wufei ordered.

"But we'll end up somewhere else!" Sally glared.

"Better than being shot down! We can't send out the Zero in these conditions!" Wufei turned around. "Do it!"

"All right." Sally tapped in a new trajectory and the shuttle veered away from the pursuing suits. "Prepare for aquatic landing! We're going to touch down somewhere in the Pacific Ocean!"

ORB, Pacific Ocean

"Hell darts, FIRE!" Ramius shouted over the noise of gunfire. The bridge screen showed the Freedom fighting off several of the snake-heads while others moved away to attack the Archangel.

"This isn't good!" Andy threw down his headset. "Prep Murasame! I'm launching too!"

"Captain, incoming shuttle!" The radar crew reported.

"Huh?" Ramius looked stressed. This wasn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile, onboard the shuttle, Sally tugged at the steering controls.

"More enemies." Heero observed. "I'm launching."

"Heero!" Wufei shouted as the door shut.

"What's going on?" Sally asked.

"Enemy mobile suits are attacking another vessel." Wufei explained. "As usual, Yuy's lost it. He wants to launch in these conditions!"

"Well, we might as well. The drag from the hatch opening might slow us down!" Sally said. "You'll have to do all the conversions on your side."

"Fine." Wufei's fingers flew over the keys. "Hatch opening!"

"Captain! The shuttle is dropping a mobile suit!" Ramius turned to the viewing screen where a window popped up, enlarging the white winged suit as it descended quickly towards the battlefield.

"What's Commander Waltfeld's status?" Ramius asked.

"There's no clear course to launch. He'll have to exit without the use of the catapult!" Lacus said.

"Incoming mobile suits!" The CIC shouted. "Two of the snakes have gotten past our defenses!"

"AH!" Ramius screamed as the head wound itself up to the bridge.

An explosion blew the head away, and the snake fell harmlessly off the ship. The Angelus flew past the Archangel's bridge with it's wings spread, the sparks from the verniers raining down like feathers.

"The mobile suit from the shuttle has destroyed both snakes. Now it's supporting the Freedom!" Lacus said.

"Murrue-san!" Kira's voice called over the link. "What's with this mobile suit?"

"I don't know." Ramius replied. "Keep your priority on the snakes."

"Enemy turning their attack on the shuttle." Lacus warned.

"Do you have their location locked?" Ramius asked.

"Yes." CIC replied promptly.

"Be careful not to hit the shuttle. Gottfried number two, FIRE!" Ramius shouted.

"That was close!" Sally breathed as the legged ship's weapons blew the approaching enemies away.

Meanwhile, Kira had broken free from the hold of two snakes and used the Freedom's multi-target system to blast the heads off all the snakes. Then Wing Zero used it's buster rifle to finish the job.

As the wreckages sank, Sally's shuttle landed safely in the water. The Freedom and the Zero landed on the Archangel's top deck.

"This one… is not an enemy." Heero whispered as the Zero system shut down. A communication window opened from the Archangel.

"Thank you for your assistance." Murrue's face appeared on the screen.

"ああ…" Heero replied. "Er…"

"Is something wrong?" Murrue asked.

"No." Heero said. "I have to go pick up that shuttle."

"Thank you." Kira's face popped up in another window.

"Could we all talk somewhere else? Someplace… dryer. I think Wufei's getting sick." Sally's face popped up on another window.

"Who's that?" Murrue asked.

"That's why… talk later. Rescue us from sinking shuttle, now?" Wufei pushed Sally aside so he was seen.　"What the… who the hell is laughing?"

つつく

They were supposed to be separate. They were never supposed to meet. The mysterious message from another world shakes the hearts of those aboard the ship of time as it sails non-stop towards tomorrow. Moments of Time is over… next time, Various Emotion Stage 1, World's Birth. Arise from the ashes and shine in the new world, Saviour!

* * *

JC: After this, Moments of Time be over. Check out Various Emotion coming soon, probably in the Gundam Wing section. Thanks for reading! Hope to see you next time!  



End file.
